Under the Weather
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess is sick and Becker tries to take care of her, but keeps getting called to work.  For moviefreak4634
1. Chapter 1

Title: Under the Weather

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: T

Spoilers: No

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters

Author's Note: For moviefreak4634, this time the request is "Jess is sick and Becker tries to take care of her, but he keeps getting called back to work."

4283 Words, divided into parts

Under the Weather, Part One

"Where's Jess?"

"She's sick," said Abby.

"Yeah, mate. She looks awful: all pale, with her nose and eyes all red. Her voice is scratchy. I winced every time she tried to talk," said Connor.

"You left her alone?" asked Becker.

"She'll be fine, Becker," said Abby with a grin.

"She's alone, though," said Becker. He grabbed a black box. "Tell Matt I've got my box and mobile."

As Becker headed out of Ops, Abby said, "Shall we tell him where you are?"

He glared at her, but kept walking.

Abby and Connor giggled.

"Where's he going?" asked Lester.

Abby and Connor smirked.

"To play nurse maid," said Connor.

Becker knocked on the door, but got no answer. He rung Jess' cell phone.

"Hello," said a weak, scratchy voice.

"You sound terrible."

"Thank you Becker."

He chuckled. "Can you manage to get to the front door?"

"Why?"

"To let me in."

"Huh?'

"It works this way, Jessica. You unlock and open the door and then people can come inside."

"I don't want you inside. I look horrible. I feel horrible. Go away."

She hung up.

He stared at his mobile. Jess actually hung up on him.

He rang her again. It rang a long time. Finally she answered.

"What?"

He chuckled again. "I'm not leaving, Jess. Let me in."

"I don't want company," she said, her voice squeaking. She coughed. "Becker, I'm sick," she whined.

"I know. I'm here to take care of you."

There was a pause. As meek as a mouse she squeaked, "Really?"

He laughed. "Yes, really, now let me in, or I'll have to resort to other means."

"Don't shoot the lock." She coughed. "I'm coming. Ugh. It's a good thing you're cute."

He laughed. He wasn't sure she realized what she had said.

It took forever but finally the door opened. Jess, stood, hanging on to the door, in green ducky pajamas that covered her from neck to toe. Her hair was a ratted mess. Her eyes were blood-shot and her nose worn red, but the rest of her face was sickly pale. Connor had described her perfectly.

"Don't say it," she squeaked. I know I look awful."

"No, you don't."

"You're lying. Come on...ah-choo!...in."

Becker drug the several shopping bags he had inside and shut the door. He watched as Jess staggered to the bedroom. Finally he couldn't take it. He walked up and gently scooped her into his arms.

"Don't. You'll get...(cough) sick."

"Don't care. You're going to fall flat on your face or other parts of your anatomy."

She was so tired. She couldn't help but collapse into his arms. He smiled as he carried her into her room. He laid her down, and covered her up.

"You're shivering," he said. He pulled damp hair off her face and forehead. "You're sweating too. Jess, I think you have a fever."

She coughed. "Feel like it. And my head really hurts."

"It's OK, Jess. I'm here. First, let's take your temperature."

She tried to nod. "Ow," she said, grabbing her head. "I can't even move it." She whined and cried.

"Just be still, Jess. Hang on."

Becker left for a few minutes, and came back with a bag. "Right. Thermometer," he said, taking it out, shaking it and carefully sliding it into her mouth. He smirked. "I know its hard, but be quiet for a bit."

She glared at him.

"Now, let's set up some relaxation, shall we?" He shut off the lights and plugged in a small nightlight lamp.

"Mm. Dat's bedder," she mumbled.

"Sh," he said. "No talking Miss Parker. I brought a heating pad, ice pack, and anything you might need for a cough, sneezing, cold, flu, or headache.

"Mmm, mmm."

He laughed. "Jess, please. You have to be still," he said, then with a smirk added, "I know its nearly impossible, but shut your mouth."

She kneed his side.

He chuckled. "Well, you still have spirit," he said. The digital thermometer beeped. "102. Not to worry, we'll bring it down."

"You're sweet," she said, "And quite prepared."

"I know."

She tried to chuckle. "Ow!" she cried. "My head!"

"Here, pop these into your mouth," he said, handing her two pills. "What's best for a sore head, heat or cold?"

"Probably, a cool cloth, with this fever," she said.

"Right, be back."

He popped into the bathroom and she lied still.

"Here, this should help," he said, putting a cool cloth on her head.

"Ah, that feels good."

"Now, Jess, try to relax."

"Cant. Feel horrible."

"I know, but I am prepared," he said with a smile. He plugged in a small cassette player and soon Jess heard soothing sounds.

"Are those whales?"

"Yep," he said. Reading the back of a CD, he said, "There's also rainforest, thunderstorm, waves, plus some instrumental lullabies and soft jazz."

"Nice, Becker," she said. "Thank you. You're sweet."

He smiled. "We need to get you feeling better. We need our field coordinator, she is the best. You don't want to leave the ADD to other people for very long."

She smiled. "I don't want to leave you to other people for very long."

His eyebrows raised. "You don't?"

"No, you need me, I mean, the team needs me." She grabbed her head. "Stop asking me hard questions."

"Sorry," he said with a laugh. "You're right we need you. All of us. So, let's see what we've got to help you." He rummaged through the bag. "I'll put all of these medicines by the bed. I have some juice in the other room. You should drink some. We can't have you dehydrate."

"Ugh," she said. "Don't want any."

"I know, but you should try."

He left and came back soon with a glass of juice. He helped her sit up.

"My throat hurts," she said.

"I know, just a sip or two, please. For me?"

She glared at him. "You're asking a lot."

"I know," and he held onto her as she swallowed some juice.

"Good, now back under the covers."

"Ugh. It's good you're cute."

"Yeah, you said that before."

She rolled onto her side.

"I'll let you rest."

"No, stay, please."

He sat beside her on the bed. "OK," he said. He gently rubbed her back as the rainforest animals chirped and cawed.

"Nice, you're nice," she mumbled.

"Well, you are the best, and we need you back. I miss you."

"You do?"

He smiled. "Yeah. No one chatters over comms like you, or smiles as brightly when I walk into Ops. No one is as happy."

"Mm, mm."

He chuckled. "Get some rest," he whispered. "I'm right here."

He watched her lying still, and winced as he felt her wheeze. He continued massaging her back and finally felt her relax. The wheezes grew slower.

The two of them stayed like that, the only sounds coming from the CD.

Suddenly the peace was shattered by his mobile.

She groaned.

"Sorry, Jess," he said, and left quickly to take the call.

Jess was aware of him whispering harshly in the next room. She lie still, listening to waves. Finally, he returned.

"Jess, I'm sorry."

"You have to go," she said. She coughed.

"I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Be careful,"she whispered.

He smiled. "I will. Stay snuggled in bed, and try to relax."

"K. Thank you, Becker."

"No problem, Jess."

He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. "I'll be back," he whispered.

"Better," she said sleepily.

Becker left her room, wincing as he heard her cough.

End of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two, Under the Weather

Jess tried not to think where or when he was and what he was probably doing. She prayed he and the team would be safe. Despite how horrible she felt, she wished she was at her ADD, watching over them.

She had managed to fall asleep, as a lullaby played. She was jarred awake when she heard her door. Then she heard the unmistakeable sexy tones of Captain Becker.

"Becker?"

"Yeah, it's me. Abby lent me her key. How do you feel?"

"I, uh, don't know. You weren't gone long."

He laughed. "It was three hours, Jess. It's noon."

"Really? I guess I fell asleep. It was a good sleep too, thanks to you."

He smiled.

"Was it bad? The anomaly I mean."

"Nah. Just a bunch of small monkey-like things. They were fast little buggers. It took forever to round them up. It didn't help that the incursion was in a library. They started throwing books and swinging from the bookcases."

She chuckled, but then she started to cough. She fell into a full-blown coughing fit.

"Jess!"

He ran over, pulled her up and sat next to her, with his arm around her. It didn't stop the coughs.

"Hang on," he said. He leaned over to her night table. "Cough drops or syrup?"

She couldn't answer, she was coughing.

"Drops?"

She shook her head, coughing.

"Syrup?"

She nodded. He poured it out for her, and she sipped it, through coughing.

"Make it (cough) stop," she whined.

"I wish I could," he said, holding her. "I really do."

She coughed more, and tears rolled down. "I feel aw..." she tried to say, coughing.

"It's OK. It will stop. You will get better."

She cautiously shook her head, coughing.

"Think of something good."

"Can't...(cough)." She groaned.

He rubbed her back. "Shoes, think of shoes: blue ones, green ones, red, shiny with little sparkles all over, maybe some ribbons, and of course, dizzying high heels."

She smiled. She still coughed, but she stopped panicking and the coughs weren't as rapid.

"How about chocolate? Think of that."

"I don't want to. (cough) It makes me sad. (cough cough cough) I can't eat any."

"Soon, Jess. You will soon."

"You'll bring me some?" she asked.

"Of course."

She sighed, and stayed wrapped in his arms.

He could feel her wheezing, but this time it was worse.. It made him sad to see her so miserable, but at least she was calmer.

"Want to lay back down?"

She shook her head.

He chuckled. "That's fine. We'll just stay like this," he said. They sat quietly on the edge of her bed.

He was concerned, though. She was still coughing.

"I have some of that the eucalyptus rub stuff."

"Can we...(cough)...try that?"

"Yeah," he said. He opened the small tub and rubbed it on her back.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Miss Parker," he said. "I don't usually put my hand up a pretty girl's shirt."

Jess coughed worse. "Don't make me (cough cough) laugh!"

He smiled. He was glad she couldn't see his face. He was embarrassed. He couldn't deny that touching her naked skin excited him, even with the strong smell of the rub, and the fury of her coughing.

"Oh, that feels (cough) better already," she said.

He grinned and tried to get a grip. "Good, but don't ask me do to this to often."

He removed his hand and lowered her shirt. She rolled over.

"Why?"

He smirked. "I might learn to like it too much."

She smiled. "Fine with me."

They stared at each other, and both blushed. Then she started coughing again.

"Damn it!" she cried.

"Give it a chance," he said. "Let me read the directions again." He read the tub, and his face got very red. "Um, it says to rub some on your chest."

She began to laugh, coughing worse. She threw a pillow at him. "Stop it! It's torture."

He chuckled but his face was red. "Why don't you rub it on this time."

She smiled at him. He was blushing.

"I think that would be wise (cough). I'll die of coughing (cough) and you'll die of embarrassment."

He held the tub as she took some, and he turned as she rubbed it on her chest. "You're such (cough) a gentleman, Becker. (cough) Oh, that feels good."

Becker brought a washcloth and wiped the stuff off her hand. She lied still, on her back, smiling at him.

"You are the sweetest man," she said.

He blushed. "How do you feel?"

"Better, thank you."

"Let's take your temp again."

They did, and to his relief it was down.

"You should swallow some more pills, just to keep it down. And drink some juice."

"OK, Captain. I'll follow your orders," she said.

He smiled. He sat beside her on the bed, helped her sit, and gave her the pills and juice.

"Good. You're a very compliant patient," he said with a grin.

"I'm too tired to fight. Besides, you're doing pretty good. I've stopped coughing."

He smiled. "Yeah, I noticed."

"I don't suppose you have any more CDs?"

He smiled and moved off the bed. "I have like five," he said. He grabbed the CDs and asked her, "Which one? I have more rainforest, more whales, and more rain storms. This CD says its classical relaxation music, and this one is, oh, I thought of you when I saw it: Disney favorites."

She smiled that bright smile that he simply loved. It made him so relieved to see it again..

"That's the one," she said.

He smiled and nodded, and soon "It's a Small World" began to play.

"Too loud?"

She shook her head. "Hey, my head is better."

"That's really good, Jess. You don't look as deathly pale, either."

"Thank you," she said with a slight frown. "I bet I look awful."

"You really don't. You never look awful."

She blushed. He came back to her bed, and sat beside her as she closed her eyes. Soon, she found her hand inside his.

"I'm glad you're here," she whispered.

"So, am I, Jess."

They sat, listening to Disney. She felt less warm and clammy and wasn't coughing at all. He sighed happily.

Once again, however, his mobile rang.

"Darn it," he cursed.

She groaned.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I have to take this."

She chuckled. "Yeah, you do."

He found his phone and answered it.

"What?" he snapped.

"Very nice, Captain," said Lester. "I do enjoy your friendly hellos."

Becker sighed. "Sorry, Lester. Is there a problem?"

"Oh, no, not really. Just giant fog worms taking over my solicitor's office, that's all.."

Becker sighed. "What's the location?" Hanging up the mobile, he said, "Jess,"

"I know. You have to go. I'll be alright."

Becker shook his head. "I know, but I...I don't want to leave. I mean, while you're sick."

She smiled.

"It's not as bad as facing raptors or predators. Is it one of those?" she asked in concern.

"Fog worm. Messy and smelly but I've dealt with them before."

Jess managed a smile. "I hope it's super easy."

"Doubt it, " he said, and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back."

"Please be careful."

"I will," he said, and quietly closed the door.

End of Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three, Under the Weather

Becker hated the giant worms. It was bad enough that they took him away from Jess when she was ill, now they had the nerve to explode all over him, and he didn't have time to muck about. He wanted to get back to her.

So he hurriedly showered and changed. He'd tried to call Jess but she wasn't answering. It made him nervous, though he knew she was probably just asleep.

His hair was still damp as he ran out of the locker room, and into Matt.

"Whoa!" cried Matt. "You're in a rush."

"Sorry."

Matt smiled. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh, just, um, errands."

Matt laughed. "I'm sure she's fine Becker."

Becker grimaced. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, as he quickly moved past.

"Like hell you don't!" Matt called after him.

Becker moved quickly, hoping to get out of the ARC before anyone else decided to get nosy.

"Ah, Captain," said Lester. "Excellent work. Although it would have been better if my solicitor's office weren't painted with worm guts."

"Not our fault, Lester. The heat was turned up before we got there. Someone thought it would help dry the mist."

"Yes, yes. Made that mistake ourselves in the beginning. At any rate, my solicitor is alive and well, and that is the important thing."

"True. Sorry, Lester. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Ah, how is Miss Parker?"

Becker grimaced, didn't answer and moved past. Why the hell did everyone have to be so curious, anyway?

Becker finally got to Jess', and let himself in with Abby's key. He tiptoed to the bedroom and saw that Jess was sound asleep. He sighed with relief.

"Becker?"

"Hey, yeah, I'm here," he said, walking over to the bed. "Sorry I woke you."

"No, I was waiting. You were gone a long time. Everyone OK?"

"Yeah, no injuries, just messy."

Jess sat up, coughing. "What time is it?"

"Six."

"Morning or evening?"

He smiled. "Evening, Jess. It's the same day."

Jess yawned and stretched. "I think I feel better."

"Good," he said, reaching out to feel her forehead. "I think your fever's broke. Let me get the thermometer to make sure."

"Becker, you don't have to. I think I can manage. You had a long day."

"I told you, Jess. I'm taking care of you. Trying to, anyway."

Jess smiled. "Thank you."

Becker blushed. "Let's see what your temp is."

"Can we do it in the living room? I'm kind of sick of it in here."

"Sure, let me help you."

"I'm OK." She got up, wrapped a robe around herself, and managed to walk by herself.

"I'm not as wobbly," she said.

They sat on the sofa, and Becker put the thermometer in her mouth. "Try to be still this time."

She rolled her eyes at him and he smiled.

"You look a lot better."

"I deel a wot bedder."

"Don't talk," he said with a grin.

After a moment they heard the front door open.

"Hey guys," called Abby.

"How's our sickie?" asked Connor.

Jess tried to answer but Becker sternly wagged his finger at her.

"She seems to be doing better," he said.

"Yeah," said Abby. "She looks better."

"Don't worry Jess, we've got everything under control. How does the classic 1950s War of the World's sound?" asked Connor, holding up a rented movie.

"She needs medicine and rest Connor, not movies."

Becker took the thermometer out. "Normal," he said, smiling at Jess.

She smiled back. "Actually, Abby I feel so much better, but I could really use a nice, fun movie."

"Aliens invading earth qualifies?" asked Becker.

Jess chuckled. "Yes."

"Alright," said Abby. "I'll bring out her blankets and pillows. I want you to rest."

"I've been resting. Can't I sit for awhile?"

Becker smiled. "Mother Abby. She's right, Jess. You should rest. You should probably try to eat something too," said Becker.

"We brought soup," said Connor.

"I'll try some," said Jess. "Thanks." She turned to Becker, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, for taking care of me."

"You're welcome. Hopefully it's just a 24 hour thing."

"Hopefully. I do feel so much better," she said.

Abby propped pillows behind Jess's back and put her feet up on a foot stool. "There. You're sitting. Just take it easy, OK?'

"I will. Thank you," she said.

"You want to stay, Action Man? We also brought real food," said Connor.

"Which I can't eat, how depressing," said Jess. She caught Becker's eye. "I know you've been here all day, well except for the calls. I'd love you to stay."

Becker smiled. "Then I will," he said.

Connor heated up the soup and set a tray near Jess with it, juice, medicines, and the remotes.

Abby dished out the other food and started the movie.

Becker sat next to Jess. She cuddled into his side, not minding the smirks from her roommates.

"This isn't too bad," said Becker, referring to the movie, "but I take exception to how easy the martians wiped out the army."

Jess giggled. "The point is they're superior to us."

"Yeah, and that's what I take exception to," he replied.

She laughed.

"I was hoping they'd have the Thunder Child in the movie," said Connor.

"What?" asked Becker.

"The book was set in the 1800s, and the Thunder Child was an ironclad, you know, a ship with heavy armor and powered by steam."

"I know," said Becker.

"Right, they were weapons. You would know. Anyhow, in the book the Thunder Child took like three aliens down before it was sunk."

"Now you're talking," said Becker.

Jess laughed. "I should read the book someday."

"Sounds cool," said Becker.

"You two could read it together," said Connor, smirking

Both Jess and Becker blushed.

"Leave them alone," said Abby, but she was smiling.

They made it nearly to the end of the movie when three mobiles rang.

"You're kidding," said Becker. "We're off duty."

They all three listened to the messages and looked at each other.

"What is it?" asked Jess.

"Don't know for sure, some kind of trouble at the ARC," said Abby.

"What kind...is it bad?" she asked.

"Don't worry," said Abby. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"The anomalies seem determined to keep us apart," said Becker to her.

"I don't like you heading out without me following you on the ADD."

"Neither do I, actually," he said. "Try not to worry."

"Can't help it."

He kissed her again, this time on her cheek. They stared at each other, inches apart.

"Action Man?"

"Yeah, coming Connor."

"Be so very careful."

"I will Jess."

End of Part Three


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four, Under the Weather

Jess waited for them. She was tired, but she didn't feel like leaving the living room. She lied on the couch, praying she'd hear the door. It seemed to her that it took a very short time.

The front door opened, and the three of them walked in grinning and laughing.

"Hi!" said Abby, very cheerful.

"What's going on?" Jess asked.

"Well, some of Becker's security force are having a very bad night," said Connor.

"My security force? It was your lab technicians Connor."

"They thought it was serious!" he cried.

"As did my forces. They reacted to a perceived threat."

Abby laughed.

"You know, this is actually your fault," said Becker, pointing to Abby.

"Mine?"

"Yeah," said Connor. "Rex escaped from your staff, not to mention that you're the one you adopted him in the first place."

"Stop, stop," said Jess. "Please, tell me what you're talking about."

They all laughed.

"False alarm Jess," said Abby. "The security alarms were triggered by a breach in Connor's lab."

"Caused by Rex," said Connor.

"Shut the whole system down and triggered lockdown," said Becker.

"You're joking," said Jess.

"No. Lester's having a coronary," said Abby.

"But no real threat or incursion," said Becker. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"How did Rex do all that?" asked Jess.

"Not entirely sure," said Abby.

"That's for us to find out," said Connor.

"Tomorrow," said Becker. "Now, how is Miss Parker?"

"Feeling much better. I'm so relieved that you're all back and the ARC is safe."

Becker smiled.

Jess yawned. "Sorry. I'm tired."

"Come on, I'll put you to bed," said Becker, gently picking her up.

Connor started coughing, and Abby kicked him as she passed. "I'll get the door for you," she said to Becker.

Becker carried Jess into her room, tucked her in.

"Goodnight," said Abby, smiling at them both, then leaving and closing the door.

"Could you put that classical CD on?"

Becker said, "Sure." He put on the CD. "How's that?"

The music played softly. "Perfect," she said.

"The pills, the eucalyptus rub, and the cough syrup are right by your bed."

"Thank you, Becker."

Becker pulled her covers up more, and stared into her blue eyes.

"At least they aren't blood-shot anymore," he said with a chuckle.

"Ugh. Don't mention any part of how I look."

"Why? You're beautiful, like always."

She smiled. "You're a charmer, like always."

He laughed.

"Would you mind just sitting here, beside me, for a moment?" she asked.

"Not at all," he said. "I'll wait to you fall asleep, and then go."

"Thank you."

"Promise you'll call me if you feel worse."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "OK."

Becker stayed, sitting beside her until she fell asleep.

Becker kissed her head, and tiptoed out.

He left the room, and found Connor and Abby standing nearby.

"We'll take care of her, tonight," said Abby.

"I told her to call if she feels worse."

Abby laughed. "I don't know, Becker. Maybe I should ask for my key back. I'm not sure you should have access to Jess whenever you want."

"Abby!"

Connor and Abby both laughed at the Captain's embarrassed reaction.

"She'll be fine," said Abby.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," said Becker.

The next day, Jess woke up feeling brilliant. The medicines were on the table, proof that Becker had been there, and that she hadn't dreamed it all.

She joined Abby and Connor for breakfast.

"You sure you should go in to work?" asked Abby.

"I feel fine. There's no fever, and you guys need me," she said with a grin.

Connor smirked. "Especially Becker."

Jess blushed. "Stop it. Where's my mobile? I need to call him."

Connor nodded toward the living room and smiled.

Jess got on her phone and dialed Becker.

Finally, he answered. He coughed and sneezed and his voice was scratchy.

"Oh, no!" cried Jess. "I'm so sorry!"

"I doubt it was you Jess. It wouldn't work this fast. (sneeze) How are you?"

"Me? I'm fine. I feel great. I was going in to work."

"Was? (cough)"

"Yes, I was, but I can't now. I'm calling Lester because you are ill and staying home, and then I'll be right over."

"Over here? (cough) Why?"

"To take care of you, silly."

The End.


End file.
